The Missing Piece
by Kern-Wolf
Summary: When you love someone so much and they're gone you'll always feel like an incomplete puzzle.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, though I wish I did. This is my first fan fiction. I'll take any kind of reviews but please nothing too insulting. Special thanks to my Queen The Blue Vampire Queen Of Abiland for convincing me and giving me the courage to write my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1,<p>

_DREAM/NIGHTMARE_

"Sam, calm down please." Danny said to his girlfriend as she stormed into the Fenton's house, with Danny and Tucker right behind her.

"Calm down, calm down," Sam said as she whirled around in the middle of the living room to come face-to-face with Danny, "How do you expect me to calm down after listening to Paulina AKA the queen of shallow talk about how great her and "Phantom" would be together?", Sam asked. The three just got back from the mall, while in the food court Paulina was talking with Star after getting some new posters of Danny Phantom about how fantastic a couples the two would make. "Danny Phantom, AKA you", Sam said while pointing a finger at Danny, "Are my boyfriend not hers."

Danny waited for Sam to her hand down before asking, "Are you really worry about Paulina stealing me away"

"Of course not" She said then looked down and said the next part in a voice just about a whisper "I just don't like a bunch of girls throwing themselves at my boyfriend."

"Awww Sam, come here" Danny said as wrapped his left arm around her back bring her close to him, Sam put her hands on his chest, using his right hand to lift head by the chin so that his teal blue eyes meet her violet ones, "Sam you have nothing to worry about, you are the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful, one of a kind person I have ever meet," he then move his hand to gently caress her cheek she leaned into his touch, Danny finish by saying "I would never leave you or cheat on you, I love you Sam"

"I love you too Danny and thanks, I need that." Sam said. They started to leaned forward and close their eyes. They shared a loving and affectionate kiss, Sam brought her arm up from his chest and wrapped them around his neck and he brought his right around her back with his left. When they pull apart they just held each other.

"It's not really cheating if you think about it." Tucker said who had been sitting on the couch playing with his pda thought his two best friend love spat.

"What?" Danny and Sam both asked at the same time, breaking out of their hug, Danny out of shock and Sam out of anger.

"Well," Tucker said, still not looking up from his pda "if you think about, you're dating Danny Fenton not Danny Phantom, so if Phantom starting dating Paulina or anyone, Danny Fenton wouldn't really be cheating and with Danny's duplicating power, he can make two of himself so there wouldn't be the whole spread-to-thin problem, if I had your powers man I could have a whole army of girlfriends, just imagine it." he started day dreaming and a goofy grin found its way to his he face "Talk about a paradise." he started to laugh a little but his laughter turned into nervous as he finally looked up from his pda into the faces of his two friends. Danny had a look of shock while Sam had fire in her eyes and looked like a lioness about to attack.

"So Tucker, let me get this straight, not only are you tell my boyfriend it's okay to cheat on me you're tell how" Sam said looking him dead in the eyes

"No, what, wait, I was just Um…" Tucker started stuttering not know what else to do he did the only thing that came to mind "later dude" he said to Danny before rushing out the door

"Bye Danny" Sam said giving him a quick kissing on the cheek before yelling down the street "Get back here Tucker"

Danny started laughing thinking _{Poor Tuck, will he ever learn}. _Laying down on the couch he gives off a long and slow sigh as he closes his eyes to relax a little.

"Why?" a faint voice barely above a whisper asked

"Huh?" Danny asked, eyes still closed

"Why?" the voice asked again only this time it was louder and seem to be echoing all around him also the voice seemed familiar. Danny opened his eyes to find out who was talking and what they wanted but the words died in his throat went he looked around and found he was not longer and his living room. Danny was now sitting on his couch in a black void, the only thing breaking up the endless darkest were wisps of teal blue, snow white, and electric green floating around. He bolted up and look in every direction looking for anything in the apparently endless void, when he turns around the couch was gone.

"What's going on, where am I?" Danny asked himself.

"Why?" asked the voice again echoing all around the dark abyss.

"Why what?" Danny yells into the void.

"Why did you just let me go like that?" asked the voice but this time there was no echo, the voice sounded as if it was right behind Danny, he turned around expecting to see a person but what he saw a glowing green outline of a person, a silhouette with teal blue eyes.

_{Those eyes, I know those eyes}_ Danny thought. His mind began to race trying to place a face to those eyes; they seemed so familiar to him. When he couldn't think of anybody he asked "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" The person asked, eyes holding a glint of saddest.

"Of course he doesn't remember you child." Said a hated voice to Danny left.

There stood Vlad in his ghost form with an evil smirk. "Vlad" Danny says though clenched teeth.

"And do you know why?" Vlad asked "Because he doesn't care about you"

"Is that true Danny, you don't….don't care about me?" asked the person

"Of course not" Danny yelled at Vlad then look at the person, into those eyes "I do care" he said. Danny didn't know why, he couldn't even tell who this person was but he know he cared "I do" he said again. He saw the person eyes light up with joy at his words and thought _{Those eyes, their so familiar it's like I see them every day}_

"Oh is that so Daniel, then if you care so much do tell who is this person?" Vlad asked before fading into the abyss.

"Ummmm….." Was all Danny could say.

"You did forgot about me Danny" said the person, looking Danny dead in the eyes, after a few seconds he had to look away he couldn't stand to see eyes so fill with joy a moment ago, fill with pain because of him "Why Danny, why don't you care about me, why did you forget me, why Danny why?" screamed the figure with tear in the corners of its eye, voice fill with saddest and anger.

"Because" say an all too familiar and spine chilling voice that sent a shockwave though Danny's whole body, he turned around slowly and came face with Dark Dan, who with a wicked grin that showed off his fangs said "He's just like me, heartless"

Even with his whole body was shaking from his worst enemy, someone he thought was gone, standing so close, Danny stood tall and with all his confident said "I'm not heartless" but when his mind drafted back to the person standing just behind him his confident left and he looked down and said to himself "I'm not".

"Face it Danny," Dark Dan said only his voice sounded different, it was still dark but didn't sound as deep. Danny looked up and came face-to-face with a red eyed version of himself "We're one and the same" he said chuckling.

"No no no no no" Danny said over and over again, gripping and shaking his head before screaming "NOOOOOOOO"

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOO" Danny screamed shooting up right. He was dipping in sweat and his breath was short and raspy. While running a hand though his hair he looked around, he was in his room still in his bed. He saw his alarm clock it read 1:50am; he fell asleep at 11:30pm. "Not again, why do I keep having that dream, what does it all mean?" he asked himself.<p> 


End file.
